Duo's Confetion
by Princess Akinda
Summary: this story is rated pg cause it's gonna be yoai when i'm done. enjoy! and please review
1. Duo's Messyness

Duo's Confetion  
  
As the five of us sat in Heero's appartment, I glanced over to Wufei,  
  
"So Wufei, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNTAUCUUUUU!" Wufei cried running out of the room.  
  
"Well ok then, that was interesting, anyways, so what do you wanna do  
  
Trowa?"  
  
"Play my flute."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"I'm going to make some tea" Quatre replied walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Um, Heero, what about you?"  
  
"I want a gun, to kill Relena." said Heero not even looking up at me.  
  
Sighing i walked into the kitchen in search of some food. Opening the  
  
cupboard my eyes went wide, the cupboards were jam-packed with cookies,  
  
bread, chocolate candy bars, brownies, crackers and all kinds of junk. I  
  
grabbed 5 chocolate candy bars, 3 brownies, the cookie bag, and the cracker  
  
box. Walking over to the frig I dropped everything as I opened the frig and  
  
took out a 2 litre bottle of soda. Picking up all the food I dropped, I  
  
headed back out to the living room where Wufai had returned sitting in a  
  
chair, arms crossed, and his eyes red from crying.  
  
Quickly sitting back into the couch U began to eat one of the chocolate  
  
candy bars. Finishing the chocolate candy bar, i opend the cookie bag and  
  
right away shoved six into my mouth, chewing as crumbs fell to Heero's  
  
surprizingly clen floor, I asked Trowa if he enjoyed playing his flute.  
  
Trowa, nodding his head yes he began to play a slow depressing melody.  
  
I stopped eating and stared at Trowa amazed at his song as it came to an end.  
  
"I made that up myself." Trowa said with a very small grin on his face.  
  
"Uh, Duo? would you mind um, wiping your mouth please? you look like a pig."  
  
Quatre asked nicely. Picking up the end of my braid i wiped it across my face  
  
"Better?" i asked.  
  
Looking disgusted Quatre nodded while taking a sip of his tea.  
  
Looking over to Heero, i asked what the doll in the corner was all about. He  
  
never answeard me so i just ignored him and continued eating my food.  
  
All of a sudden, Heero rolled across the floor and stopped in front of the  
  
doll with his finger and thumb in the shape of a gun, pointing them at the  
  
hand-made Relena doll. "This is a doll i made for target practice, I'll use  
  
you next time if your not careful" Heero warned.  
  
Nodding my head in an understanding way (but not really understanding him) I  
  
opend the cracker box and grabbed a handful and munched on them as everybody  
  
stared at me shocked at how much i can eat and what a pig i am.  
  
Finishing all the food i had, i burped loudly and brushed the crumbs onto  
  
the rest of the stack.  
  
"Uk!" Quatre exclaimed putting his tea onto the table and pulling out a  
  
vacume. "you are the most disguting, messyest people that i know!"  
  
When he finished vacuming up the crumbs i stood up and a whole new pile of  
  
crumbs fell to the floor. I walked right through the pile, (picking up crumbs  
  
in the grips of my shoes,) I walked into the kitchen leaving a trail of  
  
crumbs behind me.  
  
  
  
Authors note: WOO! chapter one complete! ok, now as i said in my "profile"  
  
thing, i have writers block on this. i am trying my best to get the  
  
next chapters started, but i think i have an idea...um what else, oh yes!  
  
please don't mind my spelling, it's can be worse at times. well i hope  
  
you enjoyed reading what i have done and are looking forward to reading the  
  
next chanpters. Thank you! and please, i beg of you, i need reviews on this! 


	2. Heero's Lie

~*~ Heero's Lie ~*~  
  
The next day i awoke to a noise in my own appartment. quickly grabbing my bath robe and tying it around me, I went to check out what was going on. Walking through the kitchen towrads the front door, I picked up a frying pan off of the counter. I waited by the door with the frying pan raised ready to strike at any moment. All of a sudden the doorknob started to turn.  
  
"Ok! i give up! who is at my door? state your name and your reason for being here!"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, i am here to give you a basket of fruit."  
  
"But why? i don't understand."  
  
"if you let me in so we don't have to yell through the door anymore, i will explain to you."  
  
"I guess i could do that, but, how do i know that you are really Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Maybe if you look through your peek hole that is located on your door, you could see that i am Heero Yuy."  
  
Looking through the peek hole i saw Heero standing there woth a basket of fruit and staring back at me.  
  
"Alright, i believe you" I un-locked the door and let Heero inside.  
  
"Ok, now, please explain why you are here, bringing me a bascket of fruit, and why you were trying to break into my house to give it to me."  
  
"Ok, well, i was bringing you a basket of fruit because i knew that you don't have any. The plan for breaking into your house to give it to you was to surprize you, and make you all worried about who gave you the basket of fruit and how they got into your house and basicaly just yo try and get a laugh outta the expression on your face when you find out that it was me. It was all just going to be a joke, no worries ok?"  
  
(all of Heero's story was of course a lie to cover the truth)  
  
"Well if it was just suppose to be a big joke, then why couldn't you wait until April fools day?"  
  
"I'm not too sure on that one Maxwell, but i know that i better get moving, Relena is probaly right on my tail again."  
  
"Ok Heero, i'll see ya later then"  
  
(Heero-) picking up his jacket a piece of paper fell from the pocket.  
  
"Uh, Heero, you dropped this. May i ask what it is?"  
  
(Heero-) snatching the paper from Duo's hands, i put the paper into my pocket again. "it's none of your busyness Maxwell." I replied slamming the door shut behind me.  
  
(back to Duo-) Jumping unto the shower i began to wonder what was on that piece of paper. 


	3. Heero's Inventation

~*~ Heero's Inventation ~*~  
  
  
The evening, at the supper and dance, i was talking to Quatre to  
find out if anything special was going on after the dance. Apperently,  
he hadn't heard anything.  
I looked over to the left of the room, there was a whole wall  
lined with tables full of food. "There isn't going to be much left after  
I'm done over there." I thought and chuckled to myself. All of a sudden,   
Heero popped out in front of me. "Heero! you scared me!!"  
"Shut up Maxwell and listen. I need you to come over to my appartment  
after the dance. So will you come?"   
"Um, sure....I need to talk to you as well."  
"Oh, and one last thing, I need you to come alone."  
"Uh...um.....o-ok."  
  
  
Authors note: yeah I know that this chapter is short, but the next one a  
bit longer. Hope you like the story so far! remember, I need some more  
reveiws and or flames! be sure to check out my drawing webpage and look at  
some of my hidious drawings, as well as my friends! the URL is in my profile  
thingy, just click on it, and then when you get to the page, click on   
"Kayla's Art" and then check out my stuff. Be sure to have your speakers on,   
but don't have them too loud, there is backround music on the site! Enjoy ^_^ 


	4. The Kisses

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
(to yet still be titled.)  
  
  
*** Entering Heero's Appartment***  
  
  
"So,..what do you need to talk to me about Heero?"  
"Please, sit down."  
I sat down on the loveseat, and Heero sat down in the chair across   
from me.  
"So who's going to speak first?" Heero asked.  
"Well...I have a couple of things that I would like to ask...and then one   
thing that I would-"  
"Remember that piece of paper that fell outta my pocket?"  
"Yes, what was-"  
"Well it doesn't matter anymore. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
Heero questioned me in the way as if he was trying to avoid something.  
"Well...I wanted to admit something to you..."  
"Oh?...and what would that be?"  
"Well, you know the old saying, actions speak more then words?"  
"Yes..."  
I stood up from the sofa and walked over to Heero. I got onto the   
chair with him, and put my knees around his. I looked into his eyes for a   
few seconds, and then drew closer to him until his lips met mine. We kissed  
passionatly. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I-"  
Heero presses his finger to his lips, "Shhh." He leaned forward and kissed me  
slipping hins toungue into my mouth. We kissed for 10 minutes and then I   
broke the it. Breathing hard I managed to say, "I love you Heero"  
"I love you too." Heero puffed. He laugheed a bit and then we kissed again.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Note: Well thats the end of it. the very end of my very first  
GW yoai story. hope you liked it! tell me what you think of it. I'm   
only going to write a sequal if you people request it! and if I write a  
sequal, i think that I might make it a yoai lemon. 


End file.
